Love is true one shot
by lunnasakura
Summary: What happens when Kagome sees inuyasha and kikyou kiss agian? Well she runs of course... but after running for almost two days she meets a man claiming to be... his father?


Love is true (one shot)  
By lunna Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, Myoga, or Kikyo. I only own Inu-Tenma, who came out of my own thoughts.

Kagome cried as she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had been running for about two days now and it was his entire fault. Why? Why did she have to love him? She wanted desperately to hate him but she couldn't, no matter what he did, she could never come to hate him. It just wasn't in her nature to hate; also, even though she would never admit it to anyone she loved him. She knew though that he didn't love her, he loved ki… ki… KIKYO! Oh how she hated Kikyo. Then on top of it she had kissed Inuyasha right in front of her again. It wasn't fair! Kikyo was dead, and she, Kagome, was alive, oh how very alive she was, but if that was what Inuyasha wanted then that's what she would let Inuyasha have. She will let Inuyasha be dragged down to hell by Kikyo, and she will not be there to stop Kikyo.

Suddenly Kagome stopped, "Where am I?" Kagome asked mainly to herself. She looked around the forest. Normally the forest she walked through sounded alive, and not five minutes ago the birds were singing and the deer rustled the leaves, but now all was quite. Kagome reached behind her for her bow, but remembered that she had left it at the camp two days before, "Shit!"

"My what fowl language coming from such a beautiful woman." Someone said from behind her. Kagome whirled around… nothing, no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kagome yelled trying to find something to defend herself with. Slowly a young man walked out from behind a tree. He was very handsome, Kagome had to admit, but she could see the demonic ora. He had long flowing silver hair, and… wait he had dog ears and he resembled Inuyasha, but also a tad bit of Sesshomaru. He wore armor much like Sesshomaru, but it was much more expensive looking and larger. His kimono outfit had the same designs as Sesshomaru only were Sess-chan's was white this demons was baby blue, were Sess-chan's was red this demons was a lighter almost pinkish red. The sash that Sess-chan's normally wore was yellow and blue, but this demons sash was white and green. This demon also had a tail like Sesshomaru and he wore it the same way. "Wh… wh… who are you? Where am I?" Kagome managed to mumble.

"I am Inu-Tenma, and you are in the land beyond earth, or should I say the after life." Inu-Tenma said looking the girl over and staring at the large rip in her skirt which she had just noticed herself.

"How did I get here? Am I dead, or am I dieing?" Kagome asked feeling more nervous, scared, and regretful than she had ever felt in her life.

"You were almost dead, that is till my son found you." Inu-Tanma explained. "He found you and you gave him a real scare, but I think Inuyasha will get over it."

What ever color Kagome had left in her face, she knew had disappeared. This man… demon was claiming to be Inuyasha's father, but that couldn't be Inuyasha's father had died a long time ago… but wait didn't he just say she was in the after life? Yes, yes he did. Oh god she was dead, she was really dead! _'I don't want to be dead though!' _Kagome fell to her knees, "I don't want to be dead! I want to be with my friends, family, and… and… and most of all… I want to be with Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she fell.

"Calm yourself child, calm yourself. You are not dead you are just stuck in-between the world of life and death. You will wake soon, I promise. You will wake right after we talk about my sons, both of them.

do you really think that I would give away a secret like that not on my watch. Me so evil.

"Kagome… Kagome, please wake up. Please don't leave me." Inuyasha whispered softly into Kagome's ear. He had found her two days before, and she was being attacked, and the damned demon had tried to rape her. He had pulled the demon off of her and slattered it with out any mercy, making it suffer the way it had mad Kagome suffer before it had tried to rape her. He lightly patted Kagome's check willing to wake her. He hadn't moved her; he just put his kimono over shirt over her and held her without sleep for the past two days. He tried desperately to wake her, in every way. He felt and heard her heartbeat strengthen and saw her eyes flutter open.

"In… Inu… Inuyasha? Where are…" Kagome was cut off as the over happy hanyou kissed her passionately.

"Kagome, I thought I had lost you! I thought you were going to die, because I was with Kikyo, instead of protecting you. I'm so sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha wept after parting from the kiss.

"Inuyasha, I know what happened, your father… he told me everything, even that you had heard me run away, and that's what had broken the spell Kikyo had over you, and that when she wouldn't let you go you got mad and released her soul, and all the souls she held captive. I'm proud of you Inuyasha, that you have finally come to realize that you love me, the living and not Kikyo, the dead."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and saw all the love that she had for nearly a year now, and knew that he was truly in love with the girl of the future. "Kagome… may I ask you a question?"

"Yes I will be your mate, and I was dead momentarily then I was stuck in-between the world of life and death so that is how your father, Inu-Tanma. You know you have his ears, literally." Kagome said looking longingly into the confused and shocked man she loved so much.

"How did you…" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome pulled him into a kiss more passionate than the one he gave her.

Kagome put her mouth to Inuyasha's ears and whispered, so quietly Inuyasha could barely hear, "Inuyasha, take me know as your mate."

Inuyasha looked shocked and then started to tug at her clothing. Finally he had her undress and he was also undressed.

At the camp that inhabited the friends of the two newly found lovers, the friends all wandered where Inuyasha and Kagome where. "I hope Milord Inuyasha and lady Kagome are ok." Said a very worried Myoga.

"I'm sure they are fine." Miroku said with sure confidence.

Then there was a howl that only the demons of the group could here. "What was that?" Shippou asked a proud Myoga.

"Just the sound of two found lovers, who have just been bonded, my young Shippou." Myoga said grinning from ear to… ahh… ear?"

_**The End**_

Well I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot story and no I'm not a pervert no matter what anyone says.

Lunna Sakura


End file.
